Mary Bowman
Mary Bowman is a character in QIA. Biography Background Up until 1808, Mary worked as a seamstress in her uncle William's shop in Spitalfields ("Mary"). The two of them would always go to church together on Sundays, and had a close relationship despite the abuse and intimidation that Mary suffered under William ("Spitalfields"). On or sometime after 11th April 1808, she was admitted to Bethlem Hospital under instruction of her uncle (who colluded with Jacob Dorody to make it happen), after she had begun exhibiting a severe delusional obsession over Sarah Cunnington, whom she referred to as the crimson emerald. However, these delusions in fact were real, although it was not Sarah she had been obsessing over, but her future counterpart, with whom they had had much contact over the prior few months ("Mary", "Elizabeth", "Bedlam", "Spitalfields") During the three years between then and her encounter with Sarah in the hospital, Mary became wild and feral, feared and avoided by many of the hospital's staff. ("Elizabeth") Sarah Mary first met Sarah Cunnington in 1807. Sarah had come to see her as part of an information-gathering mission, and took the opportunity to ask her about the crimson emerald - a phrase that had previously been linked to Mary by Donald MacKenzie. ("Mary") Bethlem Mary encountered Sarah again in 1811, while both were patients in Bethlem Hospital, and immediately referred to her as "the crimson emerald". After the two of them touched physically, it created a violent reactionary force that had a strange effect on Mary, awakening her conscious mind and causing her right hand to undergo a deformation, as well as imbuing her with the ability to melt metal into dust almost instantaneously. Her mind set on two things - Philip Walker and the crimson emerald - Mary freed herself from her cell. ("Elizabeth") Using her newfound powers, Mary murdered one of the gallery maids and revealed that the crimson emerald is Sarah herself. After a brief confrontation, she was subsequently subdued by Enora Gallou and Tom Burt, who brought her back with them to 2019, where she remained under induced sedation at the London Hub for the next few months ("Luxembourg"). Awakening On 6th February 2020, Mary awoke from her coma (in spite of assurances from Dietrich Kruger that something like this would not happen for at least several more weeks). Confused yet powerful, Mary had enough focus to know that she wanted to take revenge on Walker, and demanded that she be taken 'below' - to the Hub Chamber, killing Hub employees until she found one willing to take her there. Once she arrived, she demanded to speak to Sarah. A brief battle ensued, during which Mary used her horrible powers on Cian Rose, who later died of his injuries. After discovering that it was impossible for her to get her revenge due to the laws of time travel, Mary tried to kill Sarah, but was shot by Brent Hall, dying very soon after. ("Spitalfields") Alternate Future In the original timeline, the tracking device implanted on Mary by Sarah ceased functioning at 9:17am on July 18th, 1811 due to intense trauma caused to the hand - reasons unknown. Less than six months later, she died in Bethlem Hospital. However, all of this changed after she was instead brought forwards to 2019. ("Mary", "Bedlam") Appearances Season One "Mary", "Elizabeth", "Bedlam", "Geneva" (uncredited), "Spitalfields" Trivia Mary was first mentioned in "Glasgow", and subsequently in "Paris" and "Home" as well, before making her first appearance in "Mary". Category:Characters